


Gênante Goat

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Futanari, Scents & Smells, Thighjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: After getting caught having sex with Katarina in class Soraka turns her attention to the teacher that caught her. Though as their relationships ramps up their caution wanes.Based on a picture by the NSFW artist Magnetus.
Relationships: Janna/Soraka (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Soraka, Soraka/Fiora Laurent
Kudos: 14





	1. La Directrice Domination

Author's Note: So this is something I've been writing on and off for probably a year now and finished around a month ago. It took being given a deadline to finally get off my ass and edit it, which I'm glad I did. I have Ch2 written but it still needs to be edited and Ch3 is something I fully intend on writing next but as per usual I won't give any dates/info on that since I'm nowhere near as reliable at writing as I'd like to be. I really like how this story turned out and had a ton of fun writing and editing it, which made the whole process smoother. Though I only did one round of editing so if there're any glaring issues please let me know either in a comment or by messaging me on discord. My discord tag is Aofumix#8271 and I accept any friend requests as soon as possible, regardless I hope you all enjoy the story and stay posted for Ch2 when I finish editing that.

* * *

“And that type of cloud formation typically means that there’ll be heavy storms incoming, and even possibly-“

“BOOOORRRIINNG!”

Janna glared at Soraka, it was one thing to ignore lessons, it was another thing to actively interrupt lessons, “Well Soraka if you find this so boring you can stay after class then. I think we’ll have more than enough to talk about to keep your interest.”

“I mean I wouldn’t find this so boring if you made it interesting, or at least let me entertain myself sometimes.”

Janna blushed and took a second to compose herself, “You aren’t at school to entertain yourself, you’re here to learn, we can talk about your punishment after class.”

* * *

She stayed quiet for the rest of the class, she didn’t need to push Janna’s buttons anymore and if she kept going she might actually have to go to the office. And it was much more pleasant to deal with Janna than the office administrators.

Before she knew it the bell had rung and people were packing their bags to start going home for the day. She didn’t bother though; at worst she could do it while Janna was lecturing her, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t happen.

Katarina hastily walked past her desk while saying, “I wish you’d stop antagonizing Ms. Windforce all the time, otherwise we’d be able to hang out again.” Katarina wasn’t wrong, it’d been a while since they’d spent time together, but as long as she and Janna weren’t on good terms she wouldn’t be able to hang out with Katarina. But it was also those bad terms that were so enjoyable.

She looked around the classroom and realized that Katarina must’ve waited for almost everyone else to have already left, there was only one student left in the room besides her, Taliyah, the eternal teacher’s pet was still too busy asking Janna about seismological maps to notice she was being a bother. She tried to just let Taliyah nerd out and hope she’d burn herself out and leave, but her patience ran out after only a few seconds, “Hey Taliyah, I don’t care how much you like seismic-whateverthefucks, just go home so Teach can give me my detention or whatever!”

Janna turned her head immediately and glared at her as Taliyah turned around with a dumbfounded look on her face. Janna responded first though, her face softening as she turned to look at Taliyah, “Sorry about Soraka, I think it’d be best if we talked about this during my office hours on Tuesday or Thursday. Whichever suits you better, and I’ll make sure to have those documents printed out for you too.”

“Okay Ms. Windforce, I guess we’ll talk tomorrow where we won’t be _so rudely_ interrupted,” Taliyah shot her a mean look and walked out of the room angrily, slamming the door on her way out.

“Finally, they’re all fucking gone, I thought they’d never leave right _Miss Windforce_?” Soraka stood up and walked towards Janna’s desk while unzipping her skirt. She couldn’t stop herself from grinning at the sight of the flush that’d been kept to the edging of Janna’s cheeks start to creep across to the rest of her face and turn it beet red.

“I- I- I think- I think that we shouldn’t- shouldn’t do something this dangerous again Soraka.” Janna’s voice was quivering and stuttering. Janna was clearly having trouble keeping it together and it was a sight that she couldn’t get enough of.

“Oh, and why is that teach? Is it possibly related to why you haven’t stood up yet? I could help you out of your chair if you want?” She stepped around Janna’s desk and put her hands on Janna’s shoulders.

She watched her teacher’s breathing get heavier and heavier with each second that passed, and the deeper she breathed her more her chest pressed against the buttons of her shirt. She creeped a finger towards the top button of Janna’s shirt, “Maybe we should open up one of these so you can get a little more air, right,” she leaned down, close to Janna’s ear, _“Miss Windforce?”_

Janna’s shoulders jolted upwards like she’d just been woken up and she turned her head towards her only for their eyes to meet and their noses to be touching, “No Soraka, that- that shouldn’t be needed,” she paused, the heavy breathing wasn’t just obvious, it was clearly audible now that they were this close, their faces were as close as they could be without kissing and she could see just how red Janna’s face and become, “And I won’t need help standing, I can do that just fine.” Despite how shaky her voice had been she sounded like she was sure of herself for once.

As if to prove it Janna put her hand against her desk and slowly started pushing herself out of her chair, but it was obvious that it was a laborious effort. Her knees were quivering slightly and her arm was openly shaking from the weight it was supporting.

Janna was _clearly_ struggling and if she was going to have such a hard time standing up on her own, she had no choice but to _help_ her teacher out. She reached down, firmly grabbed Janna’s ass and pushed her upwards, Janna made a sound between a moan and a cry of surprise as she was suddenly lifted out of her seat and forced to stand on her shaky legs.

Without saying a word between them they both looked down at the seat that Janna had been sitting in for the last 90 minutes to see what was clearly a soaked through seat cushion. The wet spot covered the entirety of the cushion, even the edges were a slightly darker color than it should’ve been, turning from a normal blue to a deep royal blue.

She looked at Janna’s face and saw that what’d been a scarlet red blush that’d crept across her cheeks had darkened to a cherry red hue, “Now Soraka, I know what you’re about to say, but I can promise that I-“

She didn’t bother paying attention to Janna’s sudden explanation, she looked at Janna’s ass and saw an equally soaked through spot on the back of her skirt, “Soraka don’t you dare! We aren’t doing this tod-“

She didn’t even let Janna finish her sentence before she grabbed Janna’s skirt with both hands and tore it like a piece of paper, letting the scraps of the surprisingly weak fabric fall to the floor.

Instead of seeing Janna’s panties she just saw Janna’s bare ass, she leaned her head past Janna’s shoulder and looked down to see a very wet and very stretched thong doing a horrible job at covering Janna’s pussy, but it was doing a fantastic job keeping a dripping wet dildo inside of it.

She couldn’t help but openly laugh while Janna tried to cover herself with her hands. She took a few seconds to calm down her laughter but when she finally felt like she could talk without laughing she leaned back to Janna’s ear, “Well _Ms. Windforce_ , I wasn’t sure if you’d still be doing this. You seemed pretty serious when you said we were finished last Friday.”

Janna turned her head and tried to give her a serious look, but it was hard to take her teacher seriously when her crotch was soaking wet and her chair drenched in her own juices. She couldn’t keep herself from teasing, “I have to say though, this is an interesting way of teaching about floodplains, though I think it’s a little inappropriate for school.”

“This wasn’t for yo-“ Janna stopped herself and bit her lip, “Even if it wa-“ She stopped herself again, “You already made me bu-“ A slight look of panic started showing on Janna’s face, it was obvious she was caught with her literal and metaphorical pants down and was struggling to come up with an excuse. If it wasn’t so funny seeing her teacher squirm and try to think of a reason she might’ve given her a way out of this. But with how it was going it was much more entertaining to just let her stew in her own embarrassment.

It only took a few more seconds though for Janna to let out a sigh of defeat and let her hands fall away from her crotch. “That joke wasn’t funny…”

Soraka smiled and was happy to see that Janna finally stopped trying to make up an excuse, though she wouldn’t have minded if Janna kept trying to put up an act for a little longer. She wrapped her arms around Janna and pulled her teacher into a close embrace. “No more lying like last Friday, you like this too much to stop it after all, though feel free to keep making excuses, that was cute to see you so flustered.”

She felt Janna press herself backwards, closer into her arms, “I was serious when I said we should stop seeing each other. And over the weekend I even stuck to that…” Janna let her words trail off without any clear sign that she’d finished her sentence.

She couldn’t keep from being curious as to exactly what’d happened between Friday and today. “And then what happened? Did finally stop being mad or did you just realize how much I meant to you?”

Janna turned her head to face her, their lips were inches apart and her cute little teacher was pouting, “I saw the lineup of what I’d already been able to take and how close we were…”

“That sounds like a bit of a dull reason, I was hoping for something cuter, like something out of a romance novel”

“Well in that case I guess I’ll go back down to the old size tomorrow.”

That piqued her interest, “Oh you really moved up a size? Well I’ll just have to see that for myself then.” Soraka crouched down and grabbed Janna’s thong, pulling it down as Janna stepped out of it without needing to be told. She threw Janna’s panties to the side, looking up and spreading Janna’s sopping wet pussy and admiring how she was still tight enough to keep the dildo in place. She pressed against the bottom of it and could almost hear the squishing noise of it going deeper inside, almost, Janna’s high pitched squeal of pleasure drowned out most of it.

“Well I guess you’re a little sensitive after wearing it for so long, it must’ve been hard keeping it together in front of your students,” she pulled the dildo out of Janna’s pussy in one swift motion, “huh you really did go a size up, than you must’ve had a hard time keeping it together in front of everyone didn’t you?”

All she got in response was more moans and labored breathing as a torrent of juices spilled out of Janna’s pussy and trailed down her thighs, her knees were trembling like a newborn lamb’s, her chest was heaving with each gulp of air she took between moans, her head was hanging down and her shoulders were shaking like she was freezing. Soraka was taken back for a second, she didn’t expect for Janna to react so strongly just from having the dildo pulled out of her, though it was a sight she didn’t mind seeing in the slightest. Though it had her almost worried that Janna would fall down soon, her arms were shaking against the table as she desperately tried to brace her elbows so they wouldn’t give out like her trembling knees.

Soraka stood up and wrapped her arms underneath Janna’s arms and lifted her slightly. Janna went limp in her arms and started panting even harder, her knees were touching and her legs were still quivering slightly, she gave her a few moments to catch her breath and hopefully come down from her orgasm, if only a little.

“Don’t… don’t do that…. so suddenly next time Soraka.. someone might hear us,” Janna said through panted breath. Her bangs were in her eyes and her face had darkened to a deep shade of cherry red that it hadn’t been before and her heels were clicking against the floor occasionally as she tried to get her footing back and carry some of her own weight again.

She found it cute how even after having a full body spasm inducing orgasm Janna was still worried about being found out. “Don’t worry about the small details, you’re so much more fun when you’re impulsive,” she leaned forward and held the giant dildo 10-inch dildo in front of Janna’s face, “Like when you decided to move up a size and hide this underneath your skirt this morning.”

She heard Janna gulp some air as she looked down at the dildo that’d been inside her just moments ago. It was an almost unrealistically large dick, it was easily thicker than 4 inches and had small bumps dotted up and down its entire length that led to wide, bulbous tip. It was still shining with her juices and occasionally dripping some onto the papers scattered across Janna’s desk. The ink on the papers becoming muddy and blurry beyond any readability.

But that was only part of what’d taken Janna’s attention and left her voice caught in her throat, the other thing was what was sticking out from between her thighs. She couldn’t see the blue base but she suddenly felt it pressing against her soft and sensitive folds while the thick, veiny purple shaft was slapped down onto her desk and dribbling pre-cum onto the rest of the papers.

She wanted to say something to Soraka but she couldn’t, the words just weren’t forming in her mouth, they were still caught in her throat. It’d only been three days since she’d last seen it but for some reason Soraka’s cock looked twice as long and twice as thick as she’d remembered it being. She couldn’t bring herself to think of anything to do or say except for shuffling her thighs against the rock hard shaft and moan softly as the lips of her pussy grinded against the hot, stiff base of Soraka’s dick.

“What is it Janna, are you so stunned that you’re at a loss for words?” Soraka’s words played through her head and she could only nod her head slightly as she shifted her thighs together a little faster. She didn’t know how much of the warmth between her thighs was from her own excitement and how much was from Soraka’s member. But she knew that wherever it was coming from it was making her body feel uncomfortably hot despite being naked from the waist down.

She could feel her clit gently slide across Soraka’s medial ring aa send tiny jolts of electricity danced throughout her body as her sensitivity only mounted higher and higher. She tried to move just a hair faster but felt Soraka thrust her hips forward and push her legs up against her desk. “Now, now, Miss Windforce, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, you’re forgetting something aren’t you?”

She started turning her head towards Soraka when she noticed that she was waving the dildo from side to side. The 10 inch toy started looking much less impressive and intimidating compared to the big blue dick between her thighs. It still looked big, and while it was certainly the largest thing she’d put inside herself; it wasn’t the largest thing she’d had between her legs, not even close. She tried shuffling her thighs when she felt Soraka’s hands press them together with an overly strong grip, like Soraka didn’t want her to move.

“Before we do anything like that how about we compare just how big the size difference still is?” She whispered into Janna’s ears and didn’t wait for a response before lying the dildo on top of her rock hard cock. Realistically she was dying to fuck Janna’s thighs with reckless abandon, but she knew it’d be sweeter to take it slow. Some light teasing and edging would make things much more enjoyable for both of them at the end of all this. And seeing Janna’s dildo reach only a little over 2/3rds the length of her shaft was making her heart pump faster and her cock start to throb.

“Well you’ve finally crossed the halfway mark, but it’s only going to get harder from here” she felt Janna’s hips tremble again and her thighs were impatiently shuffling side to side again. She felt a soft tingling coming from the base of her crotch and tried her best to ignore it for now.

“The length is getting there, but you’re still only half the width, at this rate it’ll be a few months before we can actually have sex.” As soon as she said sex Janna’s thighs started shuffling a little quicker and she tried to thrust hips forward or backwards, without any actual success, “And despite your obvious eagerness right now, it’ll be even longer before you can take the same kind of rough fucking you saw me give Katarina.”

Janna let out a quiet moan and pressed her back against Soraka as hard as she could, “If I move up sizes any faster I won’t be able to stay composed! Do you have any idea how hard it was standing in front of the entire class with something that big inside of me!? And without moaning from just walking or hiding just how much I was leaking!?” Janna’s tone was harsh but the fact that she was only shuffling her thighs quicker as she said it gave off an entirely different message.

“Oh I think you’re overexaggerating. You were acting like nothing was happening during class, and besides, I don’t need you to be composed while I fuck you. And I think seeing you a little uncomposed in class would be enough to make it interesting, and maybe I’d keep myself entertained beneath my desk for you.” She slid her hips back and forth slightly; her self-control was wearing thin and Janna’s slick thighs were becoming a little too inviting.

Janna’s face turned a tad darker and she almost bit her lip but stopped herself at the last second, “One of us has to stay composed, otherwise we’ll just get caught, like when I caught you and Katarina! You didn’t even notice I was in the room until you two had already finished!”

Soraka thrust her hips against Janna’s thighs a little harder, any memory of fucking Katarina like a bitch was great, but that specific time was also the last time she’d been able to do that. Janna had threatened to go to the school’s headmistress if she and Katarina had kept their fun going. She was still a little angry about it too, even if it quickly led to her getting to play with her teacher like this, “Like you were any better, watching two students fuck like animals in heat after class and waiting until they finished before saying anything.”

“I- I didn’t expect to walk in after class, when no one should’ve been in there and seeing one of my students bent over the desk like that! It- It wasn’t until you two had finished before I had realized I should stop you two!”

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that,” Soraka thrust forward, her pelvis pressing against Janna’s ass and leaned closer to Janna’s ear, “ _We both know that you had a small puddle underneath you, even if you don’t want to admit it._ ”

Janna became visibly embarrassed and looked away from her. Soraka didn’t mind her reaction though; it was part of what made Janna cute. The fact that she was quick to embarrass yet still wanted to have her thighs fucked after class and lusted after her most problematic was part of her charm. But still, she couldn’t wait for Janna to actually let her fuck her, not just shove her dick between her thighs but to properly plow her insides like she did with Katarina. She placed the dildo back on the table and grabbed Janna’s hips tightly while drawing her hips back. “Well, anything left to say or should we actually do this? We’ve been waiting all weekend and all day for this, haven’t we?”

“ **Yes, Ms. Windforce, are you actually going to do this?** ” A new voice, feminine but surprisingly loud and stern rung out to their left, and both her and Janna’s heads instantly whipped to the side to see if it was who they thought it was.

“He- Hea- Head- Headmistress, what’re you doing here!” The fear, embarrassment and shame in Janna’s voice was utterly palpable, her face was rapidly draining of the cherry red color they’d been just moments before and was turning a pale white.

“I was just doing some rounds when I heard some rather lewd discussions, and while I knew Soraka’s voice I wanted to believe that it couldn’t have been your voice in here too. However, my faith was clearly misplaced, I didn’t know you conducted yourself in this manner while people weren’t watching.”

Soraka knew that Janna’s and Fiora’s conversation was serious and she probably should be just as worried as Janna was, she couldn’t bring herself to feel scared. All she could focus on was Fiora’s open button down shirt, her tits were almost spilling out and the edges of her bra weren’t just clearly visible, it was like they were purposefully on display. It was the most skin she’d ever seen Fiora show and she could feel herself getting more excited by the second as hundreds of wild fantasies flew through her head like a tornado. She couldn’t keep herself from thrusting back and forth gently between Janna’s thighs again as the fantasies played out in her head.

Stripping Fiora in her office, fucking her tits and blowing a load on her face. Spreading her lips, throatfucking her until she was cumming down her throat. Walking into her office, fucking her tits while she kept her shirt on, cumming inside of them and then going back to class. Bending her over her desk and thrusting away until the room was a mess and her balls were totally empty. Convincing Fiora to call Katarina to the office and having a threesome in her office. She could imagine doing all of them and they were all equally appealing to her. The more she thought about it the hornier she got, the harder her cock got and the faster she started thrusting her hips between Janna’s thighs.

“SORAKA!” She suddenly snapped out of her lust fueled day-dreaming after Janna practically yelled into her ear, she slowly stopped fucking her thighs when she saw the serious look Janna had. “Headmistress Fiora was talking to you.”

“Ah, thank you for no longer eye-fucking me while thrusting like a mindless beast. I’ll be seeing you in my office as soon as you and Ms. Windforce here are done with your, _ahem_ , **business**.” As soon as she said that she turned around, walked out the door and down the hallway. The clicking of her high heels was easily audible for far longer than was comfortable.

Soraka let the awkward air hang in the room for a few seconds before finally trying to break the silence, “So… do you want to finish this Janna? After all she said to come after we were done…” she tried to smile confidently but even she knew that it was too awkward for them to keep going. Though she was still as horny as she’d been before they’d been interrupted, maybe even hornier as the remnants of her fantasies about Fiora were drifting through her head.

Janna tried standing a little higher so Soraka’s cock wasn’t pressed against her pussy and she spread her legs a little wider, “No, I think it’d be best if we stop this here and you go and talk to the Headmistress. Lord knows we’re both in more trouble than either of us could imagine.”

* * *

She walked into Headmistress Fiora’s office, it was well furnished with several filled bookshelves and chairs. But that wasn’t what was drawing her attention, no that was still entirely Fiora’s overly exposed cleavage that was on full display even though she was sitting behind her desk. Even as Fiora looked at her with a harsh, piercing glare it didn’t do anything to stop her from imagining what she’d give to have just a few minutes to freely use those tits. Janna’s boobs were basically non-existent compared to Fiora, and even Katarina didn’t really stack up, and they certainly didn’t look as good on display. She could feel herself getting more excited just thinking about this and tried putting it out of her head, “You wanted to see me Headmistress?”

She expected Fiora to start scolding her or tell her to take a seat somewhere or maybe just write her a detention or suspension slip and that’d be the end of that. But instead Fiora stood up from her chair, walked around her desk and towards her. Soraka tried to figure out what she might be doing but couldn’t get even the tiniest hint as to what it was, but she couldn’t figure anything out, and the fact that Fiora’s tits were jiggling slightly in her bra with each step wasn’t doing her any favors. She was trying her best to not stare or get aroused, but it was pointless. With each step closer Fiora got her tits seemed bigger, the jiggling became more noticeable and more engrossing.

“Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to stare? Or were you too busy inappropriately fraternizing with teachers to learn some proper etiquette?” The words made her blush and snap her attention as far away from Fiora as possible. She could still hear her walking closer to her, which she didn’t know if it was good or bad. Either way though, getting caught staring wasn’t going to help, especially considering why she was called in here in the first place. She tried to force herself to think about anything else, as long as it wasn’t the huge, jiggling, fuckable, easily accessible… fuck. It was pointless to try and not think about Fiora’s tits.

“So, what made you and Ms. Windforce start having a _relationship_ such as that?” She heard Fiora right behind her, the slight French accent sending a small shiver down her spine. She knew she shouldn’t be getting excited in a situation like this, but she was still slightly hot and horny from earlier and she knew there was no chance she’d calm down anytime soon. Still though, she tried to pull herself together enough to at least answer Fiora’s question, “It started shortly after she walked in on Katarina and I having sex in her classroom after class, she was-“

She felt Fiora’s hand on her shoulder and stopped talking, it was a feather touch but somehow it felt like there was a two-ton weight on her shoulder. She was about to ask if she should keep explaining when Fiora broke the momentary silence, “When you say that you and Katarina were having sex, do you mean like how you and Ms. Windforce were, or…”

Fiora let the question hang in the air, the rest of the sentence, while unspoken, was crystal clear. “No, not like Jan-Ms. Windforce and I were doing, Katarina and I were having, relatively, normal penetrative sex in Ms. Windforce’s classroom after school.” She didn’t want to talk about it, she knew she was just going to make things worse for herself by admitting to having sex, but there was something voyeuristic in talking about it to someone so serious like Fiora.

“And when you say having sex, who was… ahem… _pitching and catching_?”

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing, the term seemed so out of place and odd for her to use that it almost killed any seriousness that she’d felt just moments ago. Maybe Fiora wasn’t as serious or intimidating as she first seemed, “I was _pitching_ and Katarina was _catching_.” Just saying it herself felt funny, maybe Fiora was more traditional than her clothing suggested. She started to think she might be able to get out of this in the same was she did with Janna, if she just steered the conversation further down this way, “Katarina will catch _anything_ if you push her a little. She seems like a big mean girl, but she’s _really_ submissive to pressure, its as natural to her as a domino getting knocked over.”

“She was taking tha-“ She heard Fiora start to whisper in disbelief before catching herself and ending her sentence just a little too late. She had this in the bag, she just had to keep poking and prodding to get this how she wanted it to go.

“Oh yeah Katarina would take it, almost effortlessly too, it was something we’d do almost daily, sometimes more than daily, before Janna walked in on us, though she didn’t stop us until Katarina was a sopping mess and I’d flooded her with cum. I’ll tell ya though, Janna had almost as large of a puddle underneath her from how turned on she was.” She just needed to keep pressing this conversation and Fiora would break, there was no way she’d have that much cleavage showing without some kind of interest. And even if she wasn’t interested just bragging about this was hot enough. She could feel her cock start to get hard and push against the edge of her skirt. No matter the punishment she got she’d be jacking off to this memory for at least the next few weeks. And by then she’d be able to convince either Janna, Katarina, or both of them to start back up their little _skinship_ sessions after classes.

“I see…” Fiora took a pause and let the silence continue for a minute, she had to be thinking through what she just heard. But the fact that she wasn’t scolding her already must mean something. “So back to the original question, how did you and Ms. Windforce start your after class activities?”

She mentally clicked her tongue, it was nice that they were still on the topic of sex, but she was hoping Fiora would prod further about her and Katarina. But if she wanted to know about Janna there wasn’t anything to be done about that. “Like I said, she saw me and Katarina having sex, after she stopped creating a lake at the door she told us that if we kept seeing each other she’d report us to you. Katarina nodded her head as best she could and that made me cause a bit of a scene and she gave detention with her. Well, at that detention she told me to do some work or something but instead I just started jacking off since Katarina wasn’t there to relieve me. Janna told me to stop and from there it might’ve involved some small coercion but I fucked her thighs until I came and I started getting detention with her after that.”

“I feel like you left out some parts of that, but I’ll ignore it for now. Was there anyone besides you, Ms. Windforce, and Katarina that know about what you’re doing?”

“No, why are you asking?” She smirked and noticed her tone was getting a little cockier, “Trying to see if I can keep a secret?” She knew it was a bit forward and might backfire, but she felt like she was right and that question was her best chance at getting with Fiora.

“Maybe, after all…” She felt Fiora, more specifically her tits, on her back, “I don’t think student/teacher relations are that bad, isn’t the immorality of it just the best part?”

Soraka bit her lip and tried to keep herself from smiling too much, excitement was mounting in her chest and she felt like there like there was a giant knot inside it. She could feel her cock poking out from her skirt as what’d been wild fantasies just moments ago seemed like they were about to come true. It wasn’t about just fucking Fiora, if she became fuckbuddies with Fiora than she could have free reign of the entire school. She could fuck any teacher, any student and then have Fiora help make any problems get swept under the rug. She wouldn’t just be fucking the headmistress; she’d be fucking her way through the entire school.

She felt Fiora’s hand gently brush against her cock and her hands balled into fists from the small jolt of pleasure. The wandering fingers traced themselves along the top of her shaft, sending small tinges of pleasure across her body from her crotch, “Well, it certainly seems like this part of you gets excited at the idea of immoral relationships, _doesn’t it_?”

She wanted to respond, but she didn’t know if her voice would be able to stay steady with Fiora’s hand gently brushing against her steadily growing erection. She’d gone from getting blue-balled by Fiora to now on the verge of fucking her, the lingering arousal from Janna came surging back to the front of her mind and was making her hornier by the second. The more she thought about Fiora’s fingers the more she felt them against the shaft of her almost fully hard cock. Thankfully Fiora wordlessly stopped her gentle caress and she had a chance to respond, “It’s not just that part that’s excited, the weekend was pretty quiet and then you interrupted Janna and I…”

She didn’t even have to wait a second to know if Fiora picked up on what she meant. As soon as the words left her mouth she felt Fiora’s hands slide underneath her skirt and her nails gently stroked her balls. She shuddered and exhaled softly as she felt Fiora’s tender touch against her balls. “ _My my, you really are backed up aren’t you?_ ” Fiora whispers were almost as soft and erotic as her touch.

“ _Something this impressive really turns me on. Do you mind if I get a better feel?_ ” Soraka bit her lip in excitement again, Fiora’s words were more than music to her ears, each whisper turned her on more and more. It made her cock throb and balls ache in anticipation, she’d thought her foreplay with Janna had turned her on, but Fiora was showing her just how arousing mere words could be, “Please do.” She didn’t even have to think about it, if Fiora wanted to keep going she had absolutely no intentions of saying no.

It wasn’t long though until the pulses of pleasure from Fiora fondling her balls started to also come with small pulses of pain. Fiora’s fingers weren’t gently dancing across the smooth skin of her testicles, they were gripping and squeezing them. She could feel each of Fiora’s individual fingers on her nutsack as her grip grew tighter and tighter by the second. It wasn’t a crushing grip but it was tighter than she’d ever felt or liked and the dull throbbing was becoming increasingly noticeable. She didn’t know if Fiora was meaning to put so much pressure into her grip but it wasn’t getting gentler and was only growing more noticeable, “Fiora, that’s… that’s a bit tight of a grip”

Almost as soon as she finished saying it she felt Fiora’s fingers loosen their grip on her balls and Fiora started gently massaging them. From behind her she heard Fiora clear her throat, “Sorry, I lost myself there for a second. How about I make it up to you and _kiss_ them until they’re all better?”

Before she could even respond Fiora’s chest stopped pressing against her back, the back of her skirt was lifted, and soft fingers pulled her balls towards her ass. She inhaled slightly and tried looking behind her just in time to see Fiora’s lips open wide and press against right ball. She could feel Fiora’s wet lips as they softly sucked on the skin, massaging it and pulling it further and further into her mouth.

She’d never had someone suck on her balls before, but she could tell this feeling was something she could get addicted to. Fiora’s tongue was lapping at every inch of skin it could reach and helping her lips suck it into her hot and wet mouth. She could see Fiora’s eyes start fluttering and her lips stretching further and further around her balls, it looked like Fiora was giving her a vacuum blowjob, but instead of her cock she was sucking on her balls.

Just seeing Fiora’s face as she kept sucking on her nuts more intensely by the second was getting her hornier than she could imagine. Her dick was throbbingly completely hard and it’d only been lightly caressed by Fiora. But it wasn’t just her cock and balls that were excited, she could feel her pussy getting wetter by the second, the juices of her excitement dripping against the top of her balls as Fiora kept sucking them in deeper and deeper. She wanted to push Fiora to do something else, but the longer she let Fiora suck on her balls the more intense the pleasure was and the more she just wanted to let her do what she wanted.

Soraka’s balls were everything she could’ve wanted, huge, more massive than she could reasonably suck on and fully, utterly packed with cum. She could tell just from sucking on them, squeezing them between her lips and licking every perfectly smooth inch of them with her tongue. But what’d really sealed that was wrapping her fingers around them and gripping them tightly just a bit ago, that let her know just how backed up Soraka was. Yet despite their leathery feel they still had a springiness to them that let her know they could get even heavier. They could hold even more cum, get just a little more packed and full, until they had no give to them and were begging for release. But that wasn’t all that made them so perfect.

For whatever reason Soraka’s balls had a scent, a musk to them that was utterly hypnotic, it was more than just their natural scent, it smelled like a mixture of backed up cum, pussy juice and what she could only describe as pure arousal. The more she sucked on them the more pronounced and intoxicating the scent got and the thicker and heavier smell became. She could feel her head getting lighter and lighter as her mind was filled with that musk and she was fighting the urge to just suck in all of Soraka’s balls that she could and bury her nose in the overpowering musk.

Soraka’s balls were everything she wanted. They were huge. They were near perfectly swollen with seed. They were resilient. They were squeezable. They felt like soft leather in her mouth and on her teeth. They were as perfect as she could ever hope them to be. They were crying to her to be used and abused.

She couldn’t help herself, she bit down on Soraka’s balls as hard as she thought they could take.

Soraka felt the pain in her balls before she even saw Fiora biting down on them, she grit her teeth together and a high pitched scream of pain escaped her as she fell to the floor on all fours, yet despite the pain shooting through her whole body Fiora looked like she didn’t care at all. In fact it looked like she was getting some sort of sadistic pleasure, her face was completely flushed red, her eyes were fluttering and she could swear Fiora was moaning the longer she bit down on her balls. Like she didn’t care she was causing one of her students’ pain or that she’d made her fall onto all fours. She was still biting her balls and pressing her face further against them the longer she kept biting.

Fiora felt like she could cum any second now, just moments ago she thought that Soraka’s balls were perfect, that they were a once in a lifetime find, but now she was sure. Soraka wasn’t just hung like a horse, wasn’t just built like a horse, but now on all fours she looked like a horse now. Like a slut, ripe for abuse, with her cock hard as a rock and balls begging for attention and whether Soraka knew it or not her body was desperate to be broken in like one as well. She was going to break Soraka and own her by the end of this. There wasn’t any questioning it, she would put a lock on this cock even if it was the last thing she did. It didn’t matter that Soraka was a student, or under her care or even someone she should be disciplining. Soraka was a pair of backed up balls that she needed to be bullied and broken before Fiora could start worshipping them forever. She just needed to engrave the fact into her body and mind first.

Soraka wanted to hate this, the pain in her balls and the small shots of agony were still there, but they weren’t as constant as when Fiora first bit down, and after what must’ve been an eternity she could feel something she hated. She could feel her cock slapping her uniform as it rose and fell from excitement. Droplets of pre-cum soaking through her shirt and being absorbed by her bra, she was still in pain but that wasn’t all she was in, there was an increasingly strong unwilling pleasure running its way across her body and stiffening her cock all over again; making her hornier still and egging on an overeager dick, she didn’t enjoy Fiora biting on her balls, but her body didn’t care.

It was more than happy to make her cock hard, make her balls throb despite the pressure and harden her nipples against an increasingly wet bra. Her body knew what it wanted, what it liked, what it was aroused by and was making that increasingly clearer. She might not want to get off from being abused, but her body was accepting and enjoying every single second of it. From Fiora’s teeth squeezing her testicles to the uneven way her ball’s skin rolled across Fiora’s teeth, she was feeling more and more of Fiora’s molar manhandling. And it was only getting her off more and more, unwanted lust flowed through her head and spurred her cock and balls on. The urge, the want, the need to cum was building slowly but surely. A mounting pressure in her balls, similar but different in intensity to Fiora’s biting was getting progressively more noticeable and she couldn’t stop her body from spurring that feeling on. Making it grow faster, grow larger and take up more and more of her attention.

She couldn’t stop herself; she couldn’t stop her cock or her balls, she couldn’t take control of anything. She didn’t want to cum like this, didn’t want to shoot jizz everywhere from having her balls orally beaten but she couldn’t do anything about it. Her body, her balls were already submitting, **had** already submitted to Fiora’s mouth. They’d decided that the cum inside them wasn’t hers to control anymore, Fiora owned her load and she was going to get it however she wanted. She could feel the cum edging its way up her cock, practically pressing against the tip, begging for release with every roll of Fiora’s teeth, each lapping of her tongue against her balls, every single tiny little motion of Fiora’s mouth made her cock jerk in anticipation and spray a few extra droplets of pre-cum onto her shirt and onto the floor. Almost like a pre-show of what’ll happen in mere moments, when suddenly the pressure that’d been causing her so much pain and pleasure instantly released.

“I love your body deary, it really is just perfect for me. But I think I will have to discipline you after all, can’t have you thinking that just because I _like_ immoral relationships doesn’t mean I won’t punish bad behavior.”

She looked up from behind her just in time to Fiora swinging something downwards, but the rest she didn’t see, the feeling of a wide, blunt object smacking, digging into her balls harder than Fiora’s biting was enough to make her mind go white. But not from pain, she knew she should’ve felt some kind of pain, but the only thing she felt was her balls tensing and raising as her cock spasmed and she came harder than she’d ever felt before. Waves of tension were riding up and down her dick as she shot rope after rope of cum, each string of jizz landing in a different spot as it swung up and down with reckless abandon. The tension disappearing with each new shot. As one load landed on the floor a few feet in front of her, a different string swung up and splashed against her soaked shirt and bra with a little bit landing on her neck.

Her arms gave out on her and she fell, cheek pressed against the floor just in time for a thick rope of her own cum to land on her face and blind her right eye. Yet it almost didn’t bother her, she could only feel her orgasm and the pressure in her balls and shaft relieving just a little with each rope of cum she sprayed onto the floor or herself. Yet any relief she felt was just replaced with a sense of shame. Shame of cumming from being toyed with, from being the bottom and from not having any control over her own ejaculation. Fiora had utterly dominated her, humiliated her and toyed with her body as she pleased. And she couldn’t deny it at all.

Fiora could barely contain herself, the smell of cum was filling her office and from what little she could see beneath Soraka it looked like she was cumming like a horse too. Her balls were constantly twitching and writhing as they emptied all the cum they had onto the floor, onto Soraka’s clothes and it looked like even onto her own face. Her skirt was feeling tighter and tighter, but as much as she wanted to indulge herself with Soraka’s body right now, without any restraint, she knew reigning herself in and taking it slow would make it all the sweeter in the end.

She waited for what felt like an eternity for Soraka to finish cumming, either her balls were making cum as she shot it out to ride the orgasm for longer or Soraka’s balls were even fuller than they’d looked. But remembering the alluring and intoxicating musk of Soraka’s balls she was inclined to think that it was the latter. She noticed she was unconsciously grinding her teeth together, she shook her head a little and tried to push those thoughts to the side, she could grind Soraka’s bulging balls later, another time, another day. Right now she couldn’t help but want to admire the beautiful mess in front of her. She pressed her foot against the inside of Soraka’s thigh and flipped her over onto her back, Soraka barely let out a sound as she laid out on the floor, legs wide open and her still hard cock resting against her shirt.

What’d been a pristine school uniform looked like a soaked mess, Soraka’s bra was easily visible through her shirt and there was a smattering of cum on her neck and the bottom of her chin. Several strands were also painted her tits and there was a line of cum from her left lip to her right eye that looked like someone had came directly on her face. To top it off her blue and purple cock was still leaking cum slowly but surely onto her shirt, between her tits and pooling at her neck with the rest of the cum there. Just off to Soraka’s side the floor was a mess for several feet with random strands of cum staining the carpet. The white jizz perfectly contrasted the deep red carpet, it almost reached the wall of the room and the stains were probably permanent. But the carpet was easily replaceable, the memory of this wasn’t though.

It was so good that she wanted to take a picture of it all, just to forever remind Soraka of the aftermath, but she could tell that this was something Soraka wouldn’t need to be reminded about. She’d remember this forever, even if this were the last time they ever saw each other. But that wasn’t going to be the case. She kneeled down next to Soraka’s face and lightly slapped her cheek a few times before Soraka finally seemed to snap out of whatever post-ejaculation fog she’d been in. Though it was less like she was snapping out of it and more like someone had just woken her up from a deep sleep. “Well honey, what do you say we leave this here for today and get your face a little cleaner, unless you want to go again?”

She didn’t have to wait to see Soraka lazily shaking her head, “A pity, but you’ll be here tomorrow, right?” As she asked the question Fiora swiped her finger across Soraka’s face, cleaning it of her cum and she pressed her finger against Soraka’s lips. Soraka tried to nod her head, “No, no darling, I want you to say it, understand?”

Even as hazy as her mind was, Soraka knew what was about to happen but couldn’t see another way out, she opened her lips to say yes but as she did Fiora slipped her cum-covered finger into her mouth and pressed it against her tongue, “You know what, swallow that and we’ll take that was a yes.” Fiora had a smirk on her face.

Soraka didn’t have any other choice besides licking Fiora’s finger clean of her own thick, salty cum and swallowing it. Almost like a cruel joke she felt her cock twitch again and tried to ignore it, but she knew what caused it and she hated herself for it. Fiora spoke before she had a chance to even look at her again, “Well then I’ll see you tomorrow, though you might want to hide _these_ ,” Fiora flicked her cock and then her balls, “Before you go out there, as much as I like voyeuristic tendencies I don’t think it’d be good to go showing something like this off with reckless abandon. That’s reserved for my office.”

* * *

Fiora sat back down in her chair, enjoying the smell of Soraka’s cum in the air and reminiscing while also fantasizing about the next time she’ll get her teeth around Soraka’s balls. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. But first she had something else to take care of, she picked up the phone and dialed one of the administrators. After a second she picked up, “Could you see if Katarina Du Couteau is still in the building, and if so send her into my office please. I know it’s a little irregular to do so after school hours, but this is quite important.”

She waited a moment for the administrator to find out an answer, “She is? Wonderful, I hope to see her in my office in a few minutes.”


	2. Chasteté Cramoisie

Authors Note: So I've been sitting on this for a few days now and have been meaning to post it, but I wanted to at least start or ideally finish Ch3 before posting this. But honestly there's no good reason for me to do that. I only gave this one round of editing like the last chapter so I'm not sure if I caught everything, or if the editing additions I made make sense, so if there're any issues please let me know, either by leaving a comment or telling me on discord, my tag is Aofumix#8271. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the future chapters I have planned. I don't know how many are left since this chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but most of that is going to become Chapter 3 now. So my plans for chapter pacing are kinda entirely thrown out of whack.

* * *

“You called for me Headmistress?” Katarina opened the door as she spoke, she wasn’t sure why she was called to Headmistress Fiora’s office. She couldn’t think of anything wrong she’d done, at least nothing that wasn’t being kept a secret…

Oh yeah, it was probably that.

“Yes, thank you for coming Katarina, I have something very important to talk to you about.” Fiora smirked as Katarina froze in the doorway, her nose twitched and her eyes widened slightly.

She stood up from her chair and walked around her desk to the still frozen Katarina, “What’s the matter, does something smell…” she pressed her lips up against Katarina’s ear and whispered, _“Familiar?”_

Katarina’s eyes darted to look at her, eyes wide open and her panicking as clear as day. Katarina’s voice sounded shaky and her words uneven as she spoke, “Did…. Soraka and… wait, how?” Even through her stuttering the confusion and anxiety was audible.

“Oh not Soraka and I deary,” Fiora cupped Katarina’s chin with her hand and pulled her face to look down and to the left to the multiple streaks of cum that were still staining the carpet, “It was Me and Soraka that had fun, well more like _discipline_ , but very enjoyable discipline. Though not for a lack of trying, she’s got an amazing pair of balls on her in more ways than one, but they weren’t enough in the end. I’m still left a little wanting and I can’t wait to sink my teeth into them again.”

Katarina wasn’t showing it, but it was obvious that the gears were turning in her head and she was putting everything together remarkably quickly. Well, assuming she was coming to the right conclusion, but even if she wasn’t it was still amusing seeing the redhead’s body go still as her mind went a mile a minute. But it only took her about half a minute to stop thinking and start talking, “So then you, with her, or to her? And she _let_ that happen?”

Fiora chuckled softly, it was close enough, even if she was still obviously missing a few pieces. She reached around and slid her hand down Katarina’s ass, “Oh she didn’t just let it happen, but it’s rather easy to be convincing,” Fiora grabbed Katarina’s balls and pressed one of them between her index finger and thumb, Katarina’s entire body immediately went rigid and her eyes opened as wide as they could go, “When you’ve got a good grip on the situation in hand, don’t you agree?”

Katarina started vigorously nodding her head, her bright red hair started to fall over her face and lose any style it might’ve had. “I’m glad you agree, and once the appropriate,” she dug her thumb against Katarina’s testicle a little harder, “force was applied Soraka found that she could enjoy some things whether she thought she could take it or not. Something she told me you’re _very_ familiar with.”

Katarina hesitantly nodded her head again; a look of pain and discomfort was slightly visible through the mess of disheveled hair hanging across her face.

She let go of Katarina’s balls and the relief and relaxation in Katarina’s body was immediate, if unsurprising, her shoulders dropped and a long sigh of relief was just barely audible. It was a nice reaction but she couldn’t help but compare it to the absolutely lovely ways that Soraka’s body uncontrollably writhed in response to even rougher treatment. Not that she needed two toys that moved in such lovely ways, but it would’ve been nice to have uprooted two masochists in one day. “Regardless, I didn’t call you here to just tell you that I used Soraka like she uses, well used, you. And I think you’ve got a good idea at this point why I called you here. But just for fun, why don’t you give me your best guess.”

Katarina tried to take as many deep breaths as she could before responding to Fiora, it’d been too long since she’d last smelled Soraka’s cum, and yet she couldn’t help but instantly recognize it and feel an aching want between her legs and a hollowness inside her, there were too many memories attached to this smell for her to not be immediately aroused by it. And it was that same arousal that was making her have a hard time responding to Fiora, her mind was telling her to shut up and try and leave, but her body was screaming to stay and jump at whatever questions Fiora asked her. She couldn’t resist, “You want me to help you la- clean up this c… I mean mess?”

She heard Fiora just chuckle in response and press her lips against her ear in response before whispering, “No, why would I want that. I think we both love this thick, _choking,_ **overpowering, _pungent smell._** ” Katarina felt her knees buckle a little and her thighs start to tingle, Fiora’s husky, wistful whisperings sounded like she was talking directly to her pussy and pulling her deeper into a haze of horniness.

“I called you here because I wanted to play with the toys my new toy used to own.” Katarina felt her skirt get ripped off of her in a single moment and be replaced with cold air against skin that she hadn’t realized had grown so hot. She couldn’t help but audibly shudder as she saw Fiora raised her torn off skirt in front of her face. “And the first step to that is finding out how to best play with these toys, even when they’re locked away.”

Katarina felt her knees tremble as Fiora tapped her fingernail against the now exposed, tight pink chastity cage on her cock. That was supposed to be something between her and Soraka, something to show who was in charge, who fucked and who was just the hole for the nearly endless amount of blissfully hot cum. And yet knowing that Fiora wasn’t just seeing it, but subtly mocking her for being locked inside one made her just as horny, maybe even hornier, than when Soraka first locked her inside of it. Even with the cage on she could still feel her tiny cock throbbing and leaking pre-cum, despite her cock being hidden by the cage she felt like suddenly her whole body, her whole being was on display for Fiora and she was loving every moment of it.

“Who has the key to this?” Fiora tapped her nail against her cage three more times, each quiet tap sounded like booming drums and made her quiver more and more. She was being pulled like a horse on a lead and she didn’t have a single urge to break free.

“Sor-“ She felt Fiora press her finger against her lip and give her a disapproving glare before pulling her finger away, “Oh fuck that’s… that’s just” She bit her lip to keep from moaning, she knew what Fiora meant by the simple finger and it only made her already quivering knees even weaker. “Your _new toy_ , she’s always held onto the key.” She stopped to bite her lip and swallow, “Fuck, you’re just-“ Fiora pressed her finger against her lips again.

“Shush now darling, how about you speak when spoken to and just tell me the answers. Can you do that?”

Katarina couldn’t help but shudder and softly moan as Fiora pulled her finger away from her lips again, she’d thought Soraka had a dominating presence, but Fiora was- starting to glare at her rather pointedly, “I can do that Headmistress.” Fiora smiled at her and started tapping her finger against her cage again.

“Good, though do feel free to worm around and writhe in place, it’s always nice to see a _caged_ ,” She tapped against Katarina’s chastity cage harder than normal, “mouse squirm in its trap.” And squirm in place Katarina did, any time she pulled her fingernail away from Katarina’s cage she’d try pushing her hips just a little bit forwards. It was a small, silent display that was as amusing as it was cute. She placed her hand on Katarina’s stomach and dragged her middle finger up Katarina’s body, “Well let’s start by seeing if your words are as honest as your body is, how about that?” She flicked her finger upwards and brushed Katarina’s nipple through her shirt.

“Augh!”

Fiora enjoyed the sweet, unexpected moan of pleasure from Katarina, surely the first of many she’ll hear in due time. “Let’s start with an easy one, you’re not wearing a bra, yes or no?”

“No.” Her voice was meeker than she’d realized and she could feel her cheeks getting slightly hotter as she started to feel slightly embarrassed.

“How big is this tiny little thing when it’s not in a cage?” Fiora pressed her nail against Katarina’s cage again, but this time also slid her finger across the urethral slot, getting the tip of her nail wet with the Katarina’s constantly leaking pre-cum.

“Ei- no nine, nine inches. Nine inches when I’m fully hard. And just under 2 inches long in the cage.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, that was more than what I asked about you know,” Fiora let her words hang for several seconds and twice she saw Katarina’s mouth open before she closed it again, a small look of shame spreading across her face with each passing second. It was nice to know that Katarina at least had the sense to learn from her mistake, “Nine inches, that’s quite the impressive cock. You must’ve had quite a lot of fun with it before you and Soraka started fucking. Didn’t you?”

Katarina could feel her heart getting louder and louder in her chest, it wasn’t a question she’d expected to hear, but one that should’ve been obvious to ask. And it was bringing up a lot of memories that she hadn’t thought of in a long time, “Lux and Ahri, I spent a lot, a lot of time with those two all over the school. Whenever I was horny I’d grab one of them and fuck until I was dry and they were a babbling, moaning mess. Sometimes I’d need both of them just to get through a day of school.”

“And what changed all of that?”

Fiora’s words almost made her melt on the spot, not because of what she’d said, but the memories it brought to the forefront of her mind, “Soraka just took her skirt off after class one day.”

“And that was all?” Fiora’s sounded slightly surprised, yet also intrigued.

“You must’ve felt it when you saw Soraka’s huge cock for the first time, right? It’s enough to get anyone wet, enough to steal and consume anyone’s attention, it just makes you want to fall to your knees or bend over on the spot for it. One look was all it took for me to be bending myself over a desk, skirt flipped and legs spread as I started begging her to fuck me.”

She didn’t know when she did it, but somehow Fiora had pressed her lips against her ear again and whispered, “ _And what’d it feel like?_ ”

“Ughhnnnn” She let out a moan as she felt Fiora’s finger gently rubbing against her pussy, teasing her entrance without actually pushing it in. She felt her crotch aching and she realized she’d been biting her lower lip without even realizing it. She tried waiting for Fiora to stop her touching, yet the longer she waited the more Fiora played with her outer folds, rubbing her length, tracing the edges and circling her clit without ever touching it. Just teasing her constantly, making her hornier as her knees got weaker and the urge to do nothing but moan and press into Fiora’s touch swelled inside her chest.

“ _Tell me, what did it feel like when she first pushed into you.”_

_“Just”_

_“Like”_

**_“This!”_ **

Fiora’s finger pushed into her pussy and Katarina felt her knees give out instantly, she fell against Fiora’s body as her view turned blinding white and her entire body felt like it was being electrocuted. Her knees were trembling, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure and her body felt like it’d been thrown from a furnace into an ice cold bath. The only thing on her mind was her pussy clamping down on Fiora’s finger as she quivered and convulsed from her orgasm rocking her body. Her cock was pressing against its cage, desperate to get hard and her balls felt like Fiora was squeezing them between her fingers again. Cold, thin trails of her own juices slid down her thighs and soaked into the hem of her leggings, making them feel even tighter on her thighs as she heard the drip, drip drips of her pussy’s orgasm fall onto the floor. Each splash sounded like a drum reminding her pleasure addled mind of just what’d happened.

Fiora hadn’t fucked her, she’d barely even touched her, it’d only been teasing words, pokes and prods in the right spots and one quick, but powerful touch and Fiora had made her cum. Took her knees out from under her and made her squirt onto the floor like a broken faucet. Fiora hadn’t plowed into her with giant futa horse dick, hadn’t made her get on her knees and worship the cock that was about to break her open. She hadn’t emasculated her before doing it all. Fiora just brought her high with words and used a single finger to throw her down into lust.

And despite everything Fiora still hadn’t taken her finger out yet, she was just gently pushing it in a little deeper before pulling it back out. Even with her pussy begging for more of Fiora’s touch, squeezing it to feel a little more of that magic finger, Fiora wasn’t giving it to her. She was just pushing and pulling gently, teasing and edging her orgasm on for as long as it could go, refusing to give her any relief or push harder and make her fall completely into her pit of lust. Despite her quivering legs, labored breathing and dripping pussy clouding her mind, she could still tell the obvious. She was utterly wrapped around Fiora’s finger, both literally and metaphorically. Soraka might be able to make her fall to her knees, but if she could get another taste of this than she’d willingly do it for Fiora at the drop of a hat.

Fiora waited until she saw Katarina’s knees finally stop trembling and heard her breathing start to resemble something normal, it took longer than she’d expected, she was partly to blame for that, but so was Katarina for having such a pleasurable pussy. She was probably more sensitive than she knew, not that it was an issue, if anything it was just an extra button for her to push on that wasn’t covered in plastic. But when Katarina seemed like she’d finally recovered she grabbed Katarina’s chin, made her look her in the eyes and repeated her question with their lips only inches apart, “ _So,_ what did it feel like when Soraka first pushed into you?”

She saw Katarina’s legs slightly tremble again and her face flushed from a scarlet red to something resembling a deep maroon.

“I don’t think I can, it’s almost indescribable when something that big fucks you for the first time…” Katarina could hear how meek she sounded, she knew she wasn’t really telling the truth and it was evident in her tone. But even still she could feel herself getting hornier, dangerously horny, just thinking about it. Describing it might be a bit too much for her especially since she could still feel her chest pounding from her still waning climax.

“Almost? That means you can, so you will.” Fiora’s tone didn’t leave her any room for arguments. And for some reason that made her chest pound a little louder.

“Well… I was laying on a desk and had my legs spread open when-“ Fiora interrupted her,

“I don’t need to know be told every little way you acted like a slut in heat, I can see that firsthand.” Fiora’s voice was harsh and sounded like she was slightly angry, but the message was clear and she knew she couldn’t beat around the bush about this.

“You feel this giant, almost completely flat slab of meat press against your pussy and in an instant you know two things. One, it can’t fit. Two, you’re about to be made into a new woman. And Soraka grabbed my wrists and pulled me back into her. She didn’t thrust into me, she made me impale myself on her, and in that instant, when you feel a 10 inch wide, burning hot horse cock spread your pussy wider than anything you’ve ever felt before in your entire life. You know you’re already broken. You’re her bitch before she’s even started pulling out of you and the best part is that you don’t even mind it. You love it. Your pussy is clamping down on her cock and begging to be fucked rougher. Spread wider. Stretched to its absolute limits and turned into that cock’s exclusive, living cumdump.”

She looked at Fiora and saw her mouth open slightly, and while she knew that the Headmistress surely wanted to talk she couldn’t stop herself. She’d never talked about this before, not even to Soraka, it was a dam she hadn’t known was inside her, and it’d been broken. “The harder your pussy squeezes Soraka’s cock the more you can feel it taking on her shape. And the hornier you get because of that idea the tighter you get and the more real it becomes. The further she pushes into you the more you can feel your body submitting to it. And the more your body submits to it the rougher it wants to be treated. Your pussy feels like it’s on fire and you can feel it begging for cum, your feel your womb trembling at the thought of it. By the time Soraka pushes her medial ring into you you’re done. You’re cumming uncontrollably and your body belongs to her. You’re thinking about having her kids and living on her lap, letting her blow every load of cum into your pussy as you feel motherhood call and your body ready itself to be her mare. By the time Soraka starts actually fucking you, you’ve already fallen and deep down inside you know that you’ll never be the same again.”

Fiora looked at her, her eyes slightly wide in surprise and her mouth open, it might’ve been the first time she’d seen the Headmistress at a loss for words for even a moment. And she felt the same way, she didn’t know she’d wanted to say all of that, but she could feel her chest’s pounding get slightly quieter and a weight lifted off her shoulders.

She had to take a moment to compose herself after Katarina’s response, it’d certainly been slightly more _in depth_ than she’d expected but she couldn’t deny that it wasn’t enticing to listen to. Enticing enough that she could feel her body get hotter and her clothes started to feel a little stuffier. Truthfully, she’d felt something similar to the last part of what Katarina had said when she’d first seen Soraka fucking Janna’s thighs. And she’d felt it again, even stronger when she saw Soraka’s cock again in this office. But she also knew that it wasn’t so strong that she was bending over and begging for it like Katarina was, but she couldn’t stop the curiosity that was egging her on even still, “What…” she paused, she didn’t know if she really wanted to ask this question but she also knew she wanted its answer more than she was unsure about asking it.

“What did it feel like when Soraka came inside you?” Fiora could feel her heart starting to race a little and she cursed her own impatience, but Katarina’s eyes looked like they’d glazed over and a lazy smiled spread across her face. Almost like she was lost in thought until a few seconds later when she snapped back and their eyes met again.

“It was…” Katarina stopped for a second and it felt like she was looking past her, but only for a moment before she started talking again, “It was as close to perfect as you can probably get. She’s pounding away into you with reckless abandon, you’ve already cum so many times you’ve lost track and her pulling on your arms to thrust into you harder is the only thing keeping you up anymore. Whether you’ve been saying it or not your body has been begging, needing her cum to flood your womb since she started fucking you. And every time she pounds into you her big, heavy, blue balls slaps against your smaller balls and thighs and you can only imagine how packed full of cum Soraka’s are. When finally. Like a gift from the heavens she pushes into you deeper than you knew your pussy could stretch and you feel one giant tremor along all 14 inches of her equine bitch breaker before your insides are set on fire.”

Katarina paused for only a second to bite her lower lips before continuing, “You’re both cumming as you feel her cum flood your womb and you’re begging your body to be fertilized completely when you suddenly feel her pull out almost halfway. And you’re left feeling empty and sad for a millisecond until she shoots her next rope of cum into you and you realize you’ve lost against her perfect cock all over again. Where she’d just pulled out gets flooded, completely and entirely with her cum. Your pussy starts filling, and filling and filling, well past the point you should’ve started spilling cum onto the floor when you hear her chuckle and your stomach starts stretching. She’s not just treating you as a cumdump, your pussy is filling up like one, and its clamping down on her cock so hard that none of her cum can escape. And you’re left there; 7 inches of cock inside of you pumping load after load of thick, virile cum into your pussy as your stomach expands and bulges to gratefully accept every drop of cum that it’s getting. You feel pregnant, you feel exuberant at that. You feel like you’ve really been bred. You’ve got to be bred and you’ve been turned into what you’d wanted all along. And Soraka stays there, packing you full of more and more cum for what feels like an eternity. Until she eventually pulls out and it all spills out of you like a flood and onto the floor. And then the smell stains the room and you feel marked by the scent. You’re hers, and you can’t do anything about it, not that you’d want to even if you could.”

Her entire body felt hot and lighter, she hadn’t just made herself painfully aroused by her own explanation, she felt like she’d just lifted a weight off her shoulders. Not a heavy or oppressive one but like she’d just laid bare everything she carried with her to someone else. She hadn’t just told Fiora what she’d wanted to hear, now, having said it all, it felt like she’d also invited Fiora into her relationship with Soraka. Put on display, on offering almost every reason why Soraka had been her tamer. Her stud.

What’d been her own private reasons for staying at Soraka’s hip as often as Soraka had wanted, why she served Soraka’s whims and needs, weren’t just her own private reasons anymore. Soraka might’ve had ideas for why that was, but she’d never told Soraka those reasons. But Fiora knew them now, and it only took one conversation, one orgasm, and two questions to make her spill everything.

Fiora had to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together, her clothes had felt stuffy before, but at this point she felt like she needed to take them off. Katarina’s words were more than arousing and she had an urge to just let the redhead run her mouth for as long as she could just to hear her talk more. But she could let Katarina reminisce on past days later, for now she had to get her thinking about her future, “Well then, Miss Mare…” Fiora let her words linger in the air for a few seconds and watch Katarina’s eyes remain unchanged, yet also start to look slightly fearful, “Can you honestly say that you belong to her even still? That this slutty _, masochistic, **submissive**_ body of yours is still devoted to just one person?”

She could see Katarina’s jaw shivering, their eyes locked and it looked like Katarina had even stopped breathing. Yet despite her not showing anything it was obvious that her mind was racing, after what felt like eternity Katarina started taking long, deep breaths through her nose and she could swear she heard Katarina’s heart pounding in her chest. Yet even with that it took what felt like a second eternity for Katarina to finally open her mouth.

“I-“ As soon as the word left Katarina’s mouth she’d closed it and her shoulders started shaking along with her jaw. As much as she hated how long Katarina was taking she knew that it’d be worth the effort, it was a staring contest yes, but she wasn’t the one under pressure. Katarina was, and she just had to wait long enough for the cracks to split wide open.

Katarina felt like her chest was about to explode, she knew her answer and yet she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Only a few simple words and she couldn’t do it. They kept getting stuck in her throat and refused to budge. She wanted to say them, she knew she should say them, that she should be able to easily say it. And yet even still she just couldn’t do it. However the longer she went without saying anything the tighter her chest started to feel and the more she felt a pit in her stomach sink.

Her legs weren’t trembling in pleasure anymore, instead it was nothing but pure anxiety. Not anxiety of the unknown though, she knew exactly what would happen after she said it, it was anxiety of personal change. She wasn’t just rejecting what she’d been, she was rejecting that as her future. It was changing everything, and the longer she thought about it the more changes she could see in her near future. And yet as much as that terrified her she couldn’t ignore how much those changes excited her. They were changes, sweeping, irreversible changes, but they were exciting nonetheless and she couldn’t stop her chest from pounding at those too.

The longer she thought about it all the tighter her chest felt but the clearer her decision became. She just needed to say it, she just needed to be brave for five words and everything else would be a foregone conclusion. Five words. Just five words and it’d be done.

“I- I- I-“ she couldn’t stop stuttering over the first word, it felt like she was a newborn child learning to walk again. Yet she looked at Fiora again, really looked at her and how they hadn’t stopped looking at each other this entire time and she felt her jaw finally stay still, “I don’t think I can.”


End file.
